уσυ αяє мє ؟
by Jo0ly
Summary: Lorsque Pansy et Ginny font connaissance et qu'elles imaginent une vengeance méritée contre Harry et Draco dont les corps sont échangés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient follement amoureux.Mais le plan ne va pas vraiment tourner comme elles l'avaient prévu...DG HP
1. Chapitre 1 : Tu es ridicule

Coucou !

Je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce bug mais je crois que ça m'a supprimé mon histoire... Bref, je reposte (inlassable...), j'espère que ça marchera !

C'est le début d'une fanfiction sur deux couples que j'adore, Harry/Pansy et Draco/Ginny . J'ai tout juste commencé à écrire la suite j'attends de voir si ça plaît mais vu que ça m'inspire assez je pene poster samedi ou dimanche...

Bonne lecture!

**уσυ αяє мє ؟**

**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Tu es... ridicule !_**

* * *

**

**POV Ginny Weasley**

_Une salle de cours, mardi 11 janvier 13h41_

Pourquoi est ce que je me suis inscrite à ce cours débile ?

C'est ce que je ne cesse de me demander depuis environ 10 minutes. Je suis toujours en avance, alors non seulement je suis coincée avec la nouvelle prof dans une salle qui m'a immédiatement fait penser à la façon dont Harry me décrivait le bureau de Ombrage mais en plus il n'y a encore personne et je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas être la seule élève.

Pfff, j'aurais du supplier Hermione de m'accompagner !

Mais je suis une Gryffondor et les Gryffondor sont courageux (je ne parlerai pas de certains mecs notamment de ma famille qui font apparemment exception à cette règle…).

Je n'ai donc besoin de personne pour m'accompagner à ce cours qui va sûrement s'avérer être d'une nullité affligeante.

Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée ?

Ginny Weasley pour vous servir.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me décrire vous me connaissez déjà (moi narcissique ? naaaan pas du tout !).

Par contre… Que celui qui a pensé très fort la copine de Harry Potter se dénonce tout de suite pour que je l'achève à coups de…heu… j'allais dire talons mais vu les horreurs qu'ils nous font porter dans cette école, je préfère me taire!

Enfin… Je ne suis plus avec Harry depuis la défaite de Voldemort. On a tous les deux réalisé en même temps qu'on se considérait plus comme des frères et sœurs qu'autre chose.

Et puis maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un frère à Poudlard et que ce dernier a d'autres soucis en tête que de me surveiller comme il en avait pris l'habitude, je peux enfin profiter de la vie ici comme j'en rêvais depuis longtemps.

Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez ce que j'entends par profiter de la vie. Non ? Sûr ? C'est pas grave je vais vous le dire quand même ! En fait j'ai réalisé il y a très peu de temps (la rentrée en fait...) que j'avais gaspillé cinq ans à attendre Harry et que l'acharnement de la plupart des Gryffondor à considérer l'amour comme le Saint Graal en passant tout leur temps à cette quête absurde n'était plus réellement d'actualité. Ça c'est d'ailleurs depuis que Dumbledore a détraqué le cerveau à Harry en lui disant que seul l'amour pouvait vaincre etc… Depuis que le Survivant s'est mis à y croire, ils l'ont tous suivis sauf moi (et lui bien sûr, il peut bien répandre ses principes bidons à tous ceux qui veulent les entendre, moi je sais bien à quel point il les applique...) … et les Serpentards heureusement. Parfois ils relèvent presque le niveau ceux-là !

Bon peu importe, tout ça pour dire que je profite au maximum de mes quelques années d'adolescence et des beaux jeunes hommes que cette école héberge (qu'est ce que ça fait vulgaire... le profite est de trop je crois, mais bon du moment que je dis que ça fait vulgaire, ça ne le fait plus n'est ce pas ? Et puis de toute façons, si vous pensez que je suis vulgaire, c'est que vous êtes jalouse !) Attention, je ne fais pas n'importe quoi non plus. Par exemple, pour ne pas avoir une mauvaise réputation, je ne sors pas avec plusieurs mecs en même temps et je reste au moins quelques jours avec un. J'adore faire la tombeuse en fait. Je me sens tellement supérieure aux autres filles ! Il y a bien Harry et ses yeux méchants qui me conseille de m'attacher mais il me ferait presque rire avec son air moralisateur après sa façon de s'attacher à lui...

Bref, en ce moment je suis avec Anthony Goldstein ! Mais si vous savez un Serdaigle super mignon qui…bon ok, je me tais…

En tout cas, je m'ennuie et j'en ai marre d'attendre debout. Oui parce que depuis tout à l'heure je suis debout et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va se passer pendant ce cours.

« Power of love, étudions les pouvoirs de l'amour » une nouvelle option en ce début année : trois cours d'une heure hebdomadaires ( mardi, jeudi et vendredi), toutes années et maisons confondues.

Un slogan assez ridicule pour qu'il n'y ait aucun mec qui vienne mais j'avoue que je suis assez curieuse. (je sais que venir à ce cours peut sembler paradoxal à certains esprits obtus en vue de ce que je viens de dire sur moi tout à l'heure, mais ne cherchez pas la logique, vous n'êtes pas assez subtiles pour comprendre) Et puis depuis le temps que je voulais abandonner la divination. On a reçu cette lettre aux environs de Noël (j'étais à Poudlard mais j'ai quand même reçu une lettre... Allez savoir pourquoi ?), tout ceux qui voulaient y participer pouvaient abandonner une option alors... j'ai sauté sur l'occasion!

Des élèves qui commencent à rentrer dans la salle attirent mon attention.

Je reconnais deux ou trois Poufsouffles écervelées et beaucoup de Serdaigles, sûrement avides d'apprendre une nouvelle forme de magie.

Aucune Gryffondor.

Aucune Serpentard.

Seulement des filles (toutes habillées en rose d'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que c'est que ce délire…)comme je l'avais prévu.

Je suis la honte des Gryffondor.

…

La prof nous regarde de ses grands yeux mauves (je suis sûre que c'est de lentilles, ça n'existe pas dans la réalité les yeux comme ça.) cachés en partie par sa crinière de cheveux de couleur indéterminée (un mélange de blond, de châtain et de rose, oui je sais c'est extrêmement bizarre…).

Cette femme dégage la même aura de folie douce que Luna Lovegood. Et encore, Luna s'est calmée depuis la fin de la guerre. Et puis en ce moment elle est encore plus bizarre (par rapport à ses folies...) que d'habitude... Mais pour ça bon, on verra plus tard. Si c'était grave elle m'en aurait parlé.

…

Qu'est ce qu'elle à nous regarder comme ça avec ce sourire niais ? Elle ne pourrait pas plutôt nous donner des chaises ? Au moment ou je pense ceci, Miss (c'est forcément miss quand on est aussi bizarre, même à cet âge !)… je ne connais pas son nom en fait…

Elle ne s'est même pas présentée…

Bref, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais j'ai tendance à m'égarer.

Reprenons, la prof, faute de meilleur nom, commence à nous compter d'une voix guillerette (sa voix est vraiment guillerette en plus, on dirait qu'elle chante, c'est une impression très étrange)

« Nous sommes 19 ! »chantonne-t-elle

Et au moment où elle prononce ses mots il se produit quelque chose de très étrange, elle a soudainement l'air extrêmement déçu, comme si elle allait (vraiment !) se mettre à pleurer !

Une dizaine de table doubles et une vingtaine de chaise apparaissent alors et s'alignent dans la salle rose qui ne paraît plus si vide que ça (les chaises sont en fait des poufs en forme de cœur d'un mauve soutenu et les tables ont une couleur de chamallow. Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? Alors que je me tue pour ces descriptions moi !)

Elle nous regarde tristement et nous murmure de nous asseoir.

Je me demande si les tables ne vont pas nous manger ou quelque chose comme ça, puis je m'assoie brusquement sur la table au fond.

Je sais que je vais me retrouver toute seule puisque les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles sont venues en bande.

Pas que ça me gène réellement…

« Aaaaaah »

Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie.

…

Deux minutes de pause, le temps que je m'en remette.

Cette prof complètement folle a profité de quelques secondes ou je fermais les yeux pour surgir devant moi avec une peluche immonde qui a la même tête que Dobby dans ses plus mauvais jours.

« Pour vous tenir compagnie puisque vous êtes seule ! Je déteste voir des élèves seules, c'est pour ça que je préfère les nombres pairs ! Il y a toujours des gens seuls avec les nombres impairs. « Sourit-elle

Je la regarde comme si elle était complètement folle et toise la peluche d'un regard méprisant.

Pas question que je touche cette chose !

Au moment ou le silence commence à devenir embarrassant, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Automatiquement, mon regard cherche une horloge, mon cerveau tentant d'évaluer combien de retard à la personne qui ose se présenter maintenant.

Au moins 10 minutes.

Les retardataires devraient être éradiquer de la surface de la terre.

Mais celle-ci (car ça ne peut pas être un garçon qui s'intéresse aux pouvoirs de l'amour…) me sauve la vie car logiquement, elle devrait se retrouver à côté de moi.

A moins qu'elles ne soient plusieurs.

Au quel cas je devrais définitivement me taper cette peluche grotesque (en plus elle me fait peur c'est vraiment Dobby mais en femelle et en encore plus moche…)

La prof tourne la tête vers la porte, fait un rond bizarre avec sa baguette.

Une jeune fille seule se trouve dans l'embrasure.

Je la reconnais à sa cravate verte nouée négligemment à sa ceinture et à sa jupe raccourcie de plusieurs centimètres…

Suuuuper

Je crois que je préférais encore la peluche…

* * *

**POV Pansy Parkinson**

Pourquoi est ce que je me suis inscrite à ce cours débile ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai honte… Quelle idée stupide vraiment !

En plus j'ai mis trois heures à trouver cette salle… et dix minutes à fixer la porte stupidement.

Est-ce que j'entre ?

Draco va se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année si j'abandonne. Déjà que depuis que je me suis inscrite, il lui suffit d'y penser pour avoir de quoi rire pour la soirée.

Mes mains se crispent sur le revers de ma jupe et jouent avec ma cravate qui descend d'ailleurs plus bas qu'elle.

Certaines me trouvent vulgaire… Ce ne sont que des jalouses qui n'attirent personne.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime me sentir belle que je saute sur le premier mec qui m'aborde.

C'est d'ailleurs sûrement le vrai problème pour la plupart des mecs qui m'abordent; on passe de « ma chérie » aux insultes genre « pétasse frigide » murmurées dans mon dos… Je les emmerde.

Contrairement à la plupart des filles de Poudlard je suis romantique (ridicule pour une Serpentard je sais. Si Draco l'apprend il me poursuivra toute ma vie avec ça.) et je crois en l'amour (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis inscrite à ce cours débile… dire que je regrette ne serait qu'un euphémisme.).

Je sais que je pense tout le temps à Draco mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui et je mordrais tout ceux qui prétendent le contraire. C'est un peu comme le grand frère que je n'aurais jamais ! Je l'adore ! Surtout depuis qu'il a abandonné les idées de son père (il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru en fait, mais quand il n'était pas encore en prison, Draco devait faire attention... Maintenant, il vit seul avec sa mère qui pour ne pas devenir dépressive à choisi la folie... Décadence des Malfoy...) et malgré le fait que même si les Serpentards sont maintenant aussi appréciés que les autres dans l'école, il continue à faire le bad boy (après tout Potter a aussi continué à l'insulter donc je vois pas pourquoi il arrêterait sa voix traînante et l'attitude qui va avec. En plus toutes les filles sont d'accord, il est trop sexy quand il parle comme ça !)

Quand je pense à certaines qui sont sortis avec la moitié des mecs du lycée (comme Brown ou Weasley, la pire parce qu'en plus elle passe pour une sainte…) et qui osent ensuite me faire passer pour une traînée !

Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve !

Il ne faut pas croire que je suis prude non plus.

En fait, je tombe très facilement amoureuse, c'est ça mon vrai problème.

Pansy Parkinson doit vous vous paraître ridicule non ?

Peut être et pour tout dire si j'ai bien une qualité c'est que je me fous de l'avis des autres (tant qu'ils me trouvent sublime cela va de soi.)

Bref, peut être que je vais toquer à cette porte parce que ce n'est pas que je commence à être vraiment en retard mais quand même.

En plus je voulais être toute seule au fond. Si on garde les places pour le restant de l'année quelle horreur. Ou alors j'espère qu'on sera sur des petits poufs comme en divination !

! ! ! !

Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Ma main a toqué toute seule à la porte ! Je suis possédée j'en suis sûre.

Bon je reprends mon masque de blondasse méprisante.

Sourire parfait.

La porte s'ouvre toute seule.

Ça me perturbe ça…

J'avance de quelques pas et j'ai l'impression d'être plongée dans un chamallow (l'effet est saisissant, je vous conseille d'essayer si vous avez du temps et un chamallow géant !). Tout est rose, même les uniformes des élèves. J'espère que je ne vais pas être obligée de ressembler à un chamallow aussi…

Ce n'est même pas la peine !

« Miss Parkinson ! On attendait plus que vous ! » M'annonce…heu… une peluche aux yeux globuleux.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Je foudroie la peluche du regard et elle s'envole au fond de la classe aux côtés de la seule fille qui n'est pas habillée en rose. Ses cheveux roux jurent d'ailleurs atrocement avec tout ce rose…

Vraiment moche.

« Allez vous asseoir miss nous allons commencer le cours ! » Chante (c'est affolant cette façon de parler…) la prof qui se cachait derrière la peluche.

Je ne la décrirai pas, je vous épargne les cauchemars. Je lui jette un regard méprisant et me dirige vers le fond.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'y a plus aucune table de libre…

Je sens que je commence à m'échauffer.

Il y'a bien la fille en noir toute seule mais…

Elle ressemble trop à Weasley pour m'inspirer confiance.

Stop.

Elle ne ressemble pas à Weasley, c'est Weasley.

On se regarde… heu… comme on se regarde d'habitude (c'est à dire elle comme si j'étais le diable et moi comme si elle n'était qu'une larve répugnante, ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs. Vous remarquerez que je préfère être le diable qu'une larve. Beaucoup plus valorisant.)

Au secours.

Elle va être témoin de ma présence à ce cours.

Je vais devoir la tuer

Mais si elle est là, c'est qu'elle s'est inscrite.

Donc c'est la honte pour elle aussi.

Je suis peut être trop impulsive parfois.

Bon le premier problème à régler est comment m'asseoir.

Bonne question…

Je préfère rester debout qu'être à côté de Weasley !

Alors que je commence à considérer réellement cette première possibilité, la peluche globuleuse à coté de Weasley s'envole et la chaise vacante s'écarte comme pour m'inviter à m'asseoir.

Je fixe le dos de la prof qui est en train d'écrire son nom au tableau avec haine.

Elle se retourne et me lance un regard si fou qu'elle me fait peur.

Le pouf se jette sur moi et en moins d'une seconde je me retrouve assise à côté de Weasley.

Okay…

J'ai vraiment peur là.

Cette dernière s'écarte alors brusquement comme si j'allais la contaminer et tombe de son pouf.

Je la regarde d'un air méprisant mais je suis morte de rire intérieurement.

Quelle bouffonne cette fille…

Mais je ne veux pas me retrouver à coté d'elle tous les jours pendant un an.

Alors que je commence à me demander sérieusement si je ne vais pas tout tenter pour abandonner cette stupide matière qui de toute façon ne va rien m'apporter, la prof (dont on ne connaît toujours pas le nom car son écriture est indéchiffrable…) se retourne vers nous et se remet à chanter de sa voix joyeuse (assez angoissante cette femme)

« Bonjour à toutes, je suis Miss Lian Flower (ça ne peut PAS être son vrai nom… c'est une blague là…) j'ai 23 ans et je suis enchantée de vous accueillir dans mon cours. Comme je ne vous connais pas bien je vais commencer par faire l'appel puis, je vous présenterai le programme de cette année ! »

Au moment où elle s'arrête de parler une pluie de confettis roses pleuvent sur nous.

Je tourne la tête vers Weasley et son expression abasourdie m'amuse une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est ce que je vais m'ennuyer dans ce cours…

Tandis qu'elle fait l'appel de sa voix chantante je regarde les autres filles de toutes les années apparemment joyeuses d'être ici.

Elles n'ont pas l'air de comprendre que cette Miss Flower a un réel problème mental.

C'est flippant.

La question du jour est : « Qu'est ce qu'avait bu Dumbledore lors de l'entretien d'embauche ? » (Oui je sais vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle mais c'est normal c'est de l'humour de Serpentard. Or, vous ne faites pas à ma connaissance partie de cette glorieuse maison ? )

Weasley semble se demander la même chose et lorsque mon nom est appelé, elle me regarde d'un air affolé auquel je réponds par une moue supérieure destinée à l'énerver. Ce qui réussit car elle se renfrogne et marmonne de façon à ce que je puisse l'entendre « Pas envie d'être coincée toute l'année à coté de l'autre pouffiasse. »

Insultes que j'ignore car totalement injustifiées.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que les places auxquelles vous vous tenez aujourd'hui seront les vôtres pour le restant de l'année car ceci permettra de fortifier votre amitié ! Nous allons donc évoquer cette année… »

J'arrête d'écouter à cet instant.

Fortifier notre amitié ?

Quelle amitié ?

Je crains qu'il n'y ait de mauvaises ondes dans cette classe mais je ne serais jamais amie avec Ginny Weasley !

Et lorsque j'intercepte le regard qu'elle me lance, je sais qu'en cet instant on se pose la même question.

Pourquoi est ce que je me suis inscrite à ce cours ?

Je tends l'oreille et les bribes de paroles que j'intercepte me paraissent encore plus ennuyeuses que des cours supplémentaires d'histoire de la magie.

Je ne peux même plus arrêter en plus. Il était bien spécifié qu'une fois inscrite on s'engageait à assister à tous les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année

Je m'affale sur la table les bras croisés et reposant la tête sur eux, je ferme les yeux.

« T'as pas l'impression de prendre toute la place Parkinson ? »

Je vais la tuer.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? 2 minutes pour vous 2 jours d'euphorie pour moi (bon peut être pas quand même :p)

Bisoux

נσ0ℓу

**єиנσу & яєωιєωѕ**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tu es insupportable

Coucou !

Merci à **MlleEmyMalfoy**, **Chewiie dii 97 pOiint yOnn**, **Dily33 **et **lisstixoo** qui m'ont laissé des rewiews et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et qui liront ce chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture, je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre, normalement dans la semaine mais laissez moi des rewiews pour me motiver (en mode harceleuse professionnelle :p) !

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 2 : Tu es... insupportable_

**

* * *

**

**POV Ginny Weasley**

_La salle de l'amour, mardi 11 janvier 14h05_

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Cela ne fait qu'une demi-heure que ce cours a commencé et je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyée de toute ma vie.

Parkinson n'a pas desserré les dents depuis son arrivée excepté le moment ou elle a répondu présente.

Pfff. Je m'ennuie.

Au moins si j'avais pu me disputer un peu avec elle ça m'aurait distrait. Mais là rien.

J'aurais largement préféré être toute seule qu'à côté de cette peste mais je ne suis pas rancunière et puisque de toute façon je dois me la coltiner jusqu'à la fin de l'année autant communiquer un minimum. J'ai pas envie de mourir d'ennui moi.

« Parkinson ? » je chuchote.

…

Bon elle n'a pas du m'entendre. Ce qui est normal lorsque l'on considère les gloussements stridents des autres filles à chaque sous entendu de Miss Flower qui blablate d'une voix au perché au débit extrêmement rapide. La musique ringarde (qui se veut romantique mais qui ne l'est pas du tout…) en fond sonore est également particulièrement exaspérante.

Ce cours concerne les filles qui n'ont JAMAIS eu AUCUN mec. J'aurais du me renseigner avant de m'inscrire. L'histoire des pouvoirs (pour ce que j'ai compris et surtout écouté…) c'est juste que lorsque l'on aime les gens on est moins facile à corrompre. On résiste soi-disant mieux aux puissances maléfiques… Un truc trop nul quoi…

Bref j'aimerais bien que Parkinson me réponde, je pourrais la tailler un peu, ça me calmerait. En plus elle aussi elle doit s'ennuyer. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'attend plus dix rendez-vous avant d'embrasser un garçon comme le conseille Miss Flower… Elle dès le premier elle passe à l'étape supérieure.

Soudain une idée me vient en tête et je saisis un petit morceau de papier. Je griffonne quelques mots et lui fais passer.

_Tu veux être mon amie ?_

Je suis morte de rire toute seule après ce coup là. Elle me lance un regard affolé et méchant avant de répondre rapidement.

**Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour ta santé mentale Weasley même s'il doit être très instructif pour toi ce cours. Je me demande combien de minutes un mec doit te parler avant d'avoir une chance raisonnable de coucher avec toi ?**

Je la foudroie du regard.

**Je t'ai vexée ? Faut pas hein ! C'est pas méchant, c'est juste… la réalité. Quoique... Même sans te parler autant, ils ont tous une chance raisonnable de coucher avec toi s'ils te le demande gentiment !**

Je lit le papier puis le déchire. Vengeance !

_C'est valable pour toi aussi tout ce que tu dis là salope !_

**Quelle répartie ! Tu m'impressionnes, vraiment…**

_Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me cherches Parkinson ?_

**C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes conneries je te rappelle.**

_Oui mais moi je voulais être ton amie. Je m'ennuie trop._

**Je ne ferais pas de commentaires... J'ai toujours su que t'avais pas beaucoup d'amies vu que à toutes, tu leur as piqué leurs copains, mais à ce point là ça en devient pitoyable.**

_Arrête de cracher ton venin vipère._

**... Tu sais faire des phrases ? Elle est de toi celle là ? Ah oui c'est vrai que toi tu préfères l'avaler le venin.**

… _Tu te crois maligne ? Toi même salope._

**Niveau première année ta façon de communiquer Weasley alors au lieu de juger les gens, ferme là, c'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais j'essaie d'écouter.**

Je déchire le papier.

Moi je voulais juste lui parler.

Elle est vraiment agressive cette fille c'est incroyable !

Bon je crois que je suis bien partie pour continuer à m'ennuyer…

_Dans le parc, mardi 11 janvier 16h05_

« Et ce cours au fait Ginny ?

-Une catastrophe. Je suis à coté de Parkinson en plus. »

Anthony tente une grimace compatissante avant de me voler un baiser.

Je sais bien qu'il n'est avec moi que pour ça… mais moi aussi, donc à partir du moment où la relation est claire pour les deux.

Je suis dans le parc avec lui mais je pense que l'on va bientôt remonter aux dortoirs vu comme il se fait pressant. Je n'aime pas m'exposer en public (Stop, je sais que vous pensez que c'est faux mais vous vous trompez ! C'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire qu'on pourrait le croire) . Je lui prends la main et commence à remonter. Alors que l'on se dirige vers la tour des Serdaigles, je croise le regard de Harry. Il me sourit avant de me lancer un regard outré lorsqu'il voit les mains baladeuses d'Anthony se faufiler sous mon pull en plein milieu du couloir. Son regard se tourne vers lui également et mon chéri du moment détourne le regard, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Harry m'exaspère...

Il va falloir que je lui parle ce soir… Je sais bien qu'il essaie de reprendre le rôle de Ron qui lui ne s'intéresse plus du tout à mes frasques mais il en fait souvent un peu trop (surtout en ce moment, il a même menacé mon dernier copain je crois !). Mon véritable frère se trouve d'ailleurs à côté de lui, le regard dardé sur Hermione comme souvent depuis le début de l'année. Cette dernière ne semble même pas le remarquer et me sourit tandis que lui ne me regarde même pas.

Mon sourire glisse comme une coulée d'empestine et je vois Harry donner un coup de coude à Ron qui se redresse et m'adresse un petit sourire distrait avant de retourner dans ses pensées. Comme toujours j'ai un pincement au cœur à cause de son attitude. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il a sûrement suffisamment de soucis comme ça…

J'embrasse Anthony, (le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour oublier que le seul membre de votre famille qu'il vous reste ne vous connaît plus) tandis qu'il me monte jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

**POV Pansy Parkinson**

_Salle commune des Serpentards, mardi 11 janvier 16h20_

Cette Weasley est vraiment une Gryffondor.

Être mon amie ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Ridicule…

J'étais d'ailleurs tellement énervée en remontant à mon dortoir que j'en ai oublié que je sortais avec un Poufsouffle depuis au moins trois jours. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui en plus. Mais il m'a arrêté brusquement et embrassé par surprise. Du coup je l'ai mordu, il m'a traité de folle et il m'a plaqué. J'arrive même plus à me souvenir de son nom.

« Serpens »

(ils ne sont vraiment pas originaux nos mots de passe, il faut pas s'étonner pourquoi tout le monde arrive à entrer chez nous après…)

Je sens que je commence à pleurer, un autre de mes multiples défauts, je pleure très facilement. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Et puis c'est normal de pleurer quand on a perdu son mec. J'en ai vraiment marre. Je me précipite à mon dortoir et j'assiste à une scène habituelle que je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous décrire.

Monsieur le prince Draco virant une conquête après l'avoir baisé.

Parvati (à moins que ce ne soit sa jumelle mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom…) Patil.

Aucun intérêt…

Sauf que Draco et Blaise ont vu que je pleurais.

Du coup ils la virent encore plus vite et ils se précipitent sur moi.

Je les adore mais des fois ils sont vraiment lourds…

J'ai pas envie de leur parler. De toute façon, ils savent très bien ce que j'ai, je suis toujours dans le même état lorsqu'un mec me lâche…

Je les vois échanger un regard en coin et je me doute que mon amour de la semaine va souffrir…

Je n'arrive même pas à m'y intéresser.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à garder un mec plus d'une semaine ?

Alors que je fais tout pour une relation basée sur l'amour et la confiance, mes mecs ne pensent qu'à coucher avec moi.

Affligeant.

Même Blaise et Draco sont comme ça.

Ils font comme s'ils me comprenaient, ils compatissent à mes malheurs, punissent le malheureux qui a osé brisé le coeur de leur « princesse » mais, ils continuent à se conduire exactement comme eux, faisant souffrir des filles qui s'emballent aussi vite que moi, qui tombent folle amoureuse et qu'ils larguent ensuite sans aucun remords.

J'en ai marre.

Les mecs sont tous des boulets et maintenant je vais être obligée de suivre ce cours pourri à côté de Weasley.

Le seul avantage que je trouve à cette situation c'est que Draco ne m'a pas encore demandé comment s'était passé le cours vu qu'il voit bien que je suis triste...

Mais ça ne va pas tarder.

J'efface mes larmes d'un revers de main, je fais dégonflé mes yeux d'un coup de baguette ( j'ai été obligée d'apprendre à le faire... Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache que Pansy Parkinson pleure pour un rien !!) et déjà...

« Alors, les pouvoirs de l'amour ne t'ont pas beaucoup aidé à ce que je vois... Plaisante Draco, le regard rieur tandis que Blaise le foudroie du regard.

-Je ne veux aucun commentaire la dessus ! » Je murmure (Pas question de leur dire que c'est aussi nul qu'ils me l'avaient décrit lorsque j'ai voulu m'inscrire...)

Et avant que Draco ne me repose la moindre question, je les plante là ! J'en ai vraiment trop marre de lui. Blaise passe encore, mais lui, qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve toujours à me faire la leçon alors qu'il fait n'importe quoi !

Je monte les marches en courant et je m'affale sur mon lit, les autres filles de mon dortoir ne sont pas encore là, c'est bon. Je peux pleurer un moment, puis, j'irais manger et peut être que je me réconcilierais avec Blaise et Draco...

* * *

**POV Ginny Weasley**

_Mardi 11 janvier 19h32_

Anthony vient de me larguer.

Je rêve.

C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive en plus !

Il m'a monté dans sa chambre, il a pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi, ou plutôt,j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait... Il m'a embrassé une dernière fois, j'allais m'assoupir à côté de lui avant qu'on aille à la grande salle pour manger et là, il m'a annoncé qu'il me lâchait.

Je commençais à m'attacher à lui moi en plus!!!

Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve (je ne suis pas triste, il faut pas exagérer non plus, mais pour une fois que j'en avais trouvé un pas trop mal !)!

Le pire c'est que je sais pourquoi il m'a lâché, il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire mais j'ai lu l'inquiétude qui froissait son regard habituellement si serein...

Je vais tuer Harry !

C'est pas parce que Ron a enfin cessé de me surveiller qu'il doit s'y mettre pour se donner bonne conscience, surtout que lui, il peut m'en donner des conseils sur l'amour véritable ! Il a tellement fait souffrir les quelques copines qu'il a eut en début d'année que maintenant il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui du moment qu'elles promettent qu'elles ne s'attacheront pas. Il est pas stable sentimentalement en fait, le combat contre Voldemort et tout ça l'a vraiment perturbé donc du coup...

Mais moi, bien sûr, il faut que je sois stable sinon tout le monde me tombe dessus. J'ai aucune raison d'être perturbée moi ! Mais de toutes façon je ne suis pas perturbée par la guerre. C'est du passé et si vous voulez mon avis il faut mieux oublier. Mais je ne veux pas de commentaire sur la façon dont je mène ma vie alors que je suis parfaitement saine dans mes relations moi contrairement à certains !!

J'en ai marre de lui.

Depuis deux semaines environ, il a décidé que toutes mes conquêtes (j'aime bien ce mot il me correspond trop je trouve !!) entachaient ma réputation, il s'est mis en tête de terroriser tous mes copains.

Et je n'ai même pas envie d'aller me défouler sur lui, ça va m'énerver encore plus. Le petit sourire à deux noises et sa petite réplique moisie genre «T'es pas détraquée comme moi toi» suivi du dicton «T'en choisira un plus courageux la prochaine fois, parce que celui là c'était un lâche» ça fait deux fois qu'il me fait le coup et je les connais par coeur merci....

Mais pour le courage, le pire c'est qu'il a totalement raison, comment ça se fait que ces derniers temps, tous mes mecs (au choix...) deviennent insupportables pour que je les lâche ou me lâchent plus simplement... parce que Harry s'est pris pour mon grand frère et est allé les menacer de sombres représailles s'ils s'affichaient encore avec moi ?

Y'en a pas un qui pourrait relever le niveau, m'aimer vraiment et rester avec moi ?

Je crois qu'ils ont peur que le jeu n'en vaillent pas la chandelle... et même moi j'avoue que de toutes façons, tout me lasse vite mais bon. C'est moi qui doit lâcher les mecs pas l'inverse !

* * *

**POV Pansy Parkinson**

_Chambre de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, et Théodore Nott, mardi 11 janvier 20h20_

J'entrebâille discrètement la porte et jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Draco feuillette la gazette distraitement et Blaise accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre fixe l'horizon, pensif. Théo n'est pas là. Parfait !

« DRACO !!! »

Il relève seulement les yeux avec un sourire narquois... Il savait que j'allais venir et ça m'énerve encore plus...

« Oui Pansy Chérie ?

-Appelle moi encore un fois comme ça et je...

-Tu ? » Sourit-t-il

Ah ! Je déteste me disputer avec Draco ! Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi quand il s'agit de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Il retourne toujours les disputes à son avantage et quand la dispute en question me concerne, cette particularité m'exaspère... particulièrement !

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? »

Toujours aller droit au but avec lui, sinon on se fait emberlificoter et on ne sait même plus de quoi on voulait se plaindre...

« Attends... D'habitude t'es toujours contente ! » Intervient Blaise le regard sombre.

Le regard sombre ? Qu'est ce que fait Blaise avec un regard sombre ? Il est toujours le premier à sourire pourtant. Quoique... Il a souvent l'air triste en ce moment, je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive...

Et voilà, une fois de plus je m'embrouille ! Je suis sensée me venger là, pas m'inquiéter pour eux !

« Non mais vous voulez quoi exactement ? Que tous les mecs de Poudlard aient tellement peur de m'approcher qu'ils préfèrent éviter de poser les yeux sur moi ?

-Comme tu comprends vite... »dit Draco dont le regard est de nouveau rivé à son magazine.

Alors comme ça pour lui la discussion est close ?

Mais ils sont complètement malades ?

« Mais c'est quoi le problème ? Et puis c'est quoi ce maléfice aussi ? Tu t'inspires de Granger maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Du moment que ça l'a calmé ? » Renchérit Blaise parce qu'il sait que la comparaison à Granger va exaspérer Draco.

Comment ont-ils osé recouvrir la face de mon ex de pustules bleues apparemment si tenaces que Pomfresh l'a envoyé à Ste Mangouste ? Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu faire un truc pareil... D'habitude, ils se contentaient de lui faire un peu peur ou de le peindre en rose quelques heures, mais là... Plus aucun mec n'osera m'approcher... Quoique faut encore qu'ils fassent le rapprochement...

« Il est tellement faible que ça n'a soulevé aucune difficulté. Répond Blaise à ma question silencieuse.

-C'est quoi le problème dans le fait que j'ai un copain ? Vous voulez que je finisse vieille fille c'est ça ? » Je questionne vaincue.

Cette fois Draco relève la tête et me m'explique mortellement sérieux comme s'il m'apprenait une vérité fondamentale.

« Écoute, on peut te le dire avec Blaise, les mecs de notre âge ne pensent qu'à baiser le maximum de filles possibles. (Je vois Blaise tiquer mais il ne dit rien... Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, il était encore concerné par cette vérité... C'est intéressant ça...) On en a marre que les gars se foutent de toi et que toi tu souffres parce que tu tombes vraiment amoureuse. Ce ne sont que des connards, ils te méritent pas. Du moins pour l'instant. Dans quelques années t'en trouvera un bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-... ( je ne sais même plus quoi répondre là... Trop de stupidité m'achève. Je n'ose même plus préciser que ce n'est pas parce que lui et Blaise sont comme ça qu'il en va nécessairement de même pour toute la gent masculine) »

En plus pour lui la discussion est close, il a fermé la gazette et il se dirige vers la salle de bain...

Non mais je rêve là ?

« T'es sérieux ? (c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire... assez minable j'avoue...)

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est sérieux. » Répond Blaise à sa place.

Il est mort de rire depuis qu'il a vu mon expression choquée, lui du coup. Bon au moins j'aurais servi à quelque chose...

« C'est à dire que toi aussi dans quelques années tu aimeras quelqu'un. Je ricane amusée par l'image d'un Draco tenant la main à une fille banale au regard niais.

-Tu sais très bien que j'aime mes amis, souffle-t-il exaspérée par mon attitude qu'il doit juger puérile, mais l'amour dont vous parlez tous avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je trouve ça mièvre, carrément poufsouffle (l'insulte suprême selon Draco), et sans reprendre tous les discours de mon père comme quoi ça rend faible, je suis carrément d'accord avec lui pour une fois, alors chez les autres je tolère, mais pour moi non. Si je me marie un jour ce sera avec une gentille sang-pur bien foutue qui tolèrera mes écarts. Sur ce je vous laisse, vous me lassez. »

J'échange un regard avec Blaise, il ne peut pas croire à ce qu'il dit quand même ?

* * *

Voilaaaa

J'espère que vous avez aimez, pensez à me laisser une petite rewiew !

נσ0ℓу

**єиנσу & яєωιєωѕ**


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou !

Un nouveau chapitre que j'aime moins... Enfin, je le poste quand même :p Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

**

* * *

**

POV Ginny Weasley

_Dans un couloir, mardi 11 janvier 20h35_

« Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Admirez ma discrétion et mon tact, ça fait déjà 10 minutes que j'essaye de répondre à l'énigme de cette gargouille débile et c'est seulement maintenant que je commence à hurler...

Je suis très fière de moi !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont des mots de passe aussi tordus à Serdaigle aussi ? Il pourrait pas faire comme les autres maisons ? (Quoique Poufsouffle je sais pas comment ça marche mais vu que les Poufsouffles sont rarement la cible d'expéditions punitives tout le monde s'en fout...)

Il faut absolument que je vois Luna en plus, même si on dirait pas je suis vraiment dépressive là. Je suis même pas allé manger vu que Anthony m'a lâché. Ça prouve ma dépression non ? En plus, plus aucun mec potable ne veut de moi (bon j'ai tenté avec deux mais ça veut déjà tout dire...). Harry a fait le tour, c'est vraiment pas possible d'être aussi méchant... Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve !!

Il faut absolument que je lui raconte ça.

Je l'adore trop Luna et elle a toujours des bons conseils ! Elle est pas folle avec tout le monde en fait, c'est juste qu'elle est hyper fragile cette fille, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Alors du coup, elle se réfugie dans son imaginaire et elle préfère montrer une fausse image d'elle-même que tout le monde méprise plutôt que les gens se moquent de ce qu'elle est réellement.

Mais elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, du coup je m'en veux un peu parce que j'arrête pas de lui parler de moi et finalement, elle peut jamais se confier... Bon si c'était grave elle m'en aurait quand même parler non ?

...

« Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

...

Mais c'est quoi de délire ? D'habitude elle vient toujours m'ouvrir...

C'était quoi la question de la gargouille déjà ? Je l'ai déjà oublié.

Bon on va faire une entorse à mes principes, je vais essayer de réfléchir sérieusement...

« Tu peux répéter ta question tête de gargouille ? »Je demande d'une voix blasée

Il faut que je l'impressionne cette bestiole, comme ça peut être qu'elle s'ouvrira toute seule... je suis trop maligne !

« Que deviennent les espoirs brisés ? » Croasse-t-elle après un reniflement dédaigneux.

Ma tactique d'intimidation a échouée... Il va falloir passer à la tactique de réflexion.

Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

Luna? Si tu pouvais arriver maintenant ce serait cool...

Au moment ou j'effectue cette prière silencieuse, des pas résonnent dans le couloir derrière moi.

Luna !

Enfin ! Je ne me demande même pas ce qu'elle fait dehors à cette heure et je me compose une expression dépressive (sensée signifiée que Harry a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois) qui glisse sur mon visage aussitôt que je vois son expression à elle qui n'a rien d'un jeu.

Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ? Choc. C'est la première fois que je vois Luna en train de pleurer (enfin elle est pas en train de pleurer mais elle a les yeux rouges ce qui signifie qu'elle a pleurer en toute logique !)

Je sais plus quoi faire là du coup.

Elle s'approche de la gargouille sans lui accorder un regard alors qu'elle répète sa question.

« Rien »

La chose coulisse ouvrant l'accès à la salle commune des Serdaigles illuminée par les étoiles.

Hein ? Si j'avais su que la réponse était aussi simple je l'aurais trouvé facilement ! J'imaginais un truc du genre des rêves illuminés ou de l'eau qui s'envole. Un truc bien intelligent quoi. Mais là... C'était un peu trop simple quand même non ?

Bref, elle rentre et je me faufile à sa suite, je vais pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état quand même. Je sais même pas si elle m'a remarqué.

Elle esquisse quelques pas... Elle a l'air complètement perdue la pauvre.

Bon, tout d'abord ne pas se laisser dépasser par les évènements.

Je lui prend la main, elle me regarde avec une lueur étonnée et en même temps pleine d'espoir qui s'éteint lorsqu'elle me reconnaît. Sympa...

On monte jusqu'à son dortoir, vide car c'est l'heure du repas et que même si ce dernier est déjà fini depuis longtemps, les filles de son dortoir restent à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture.

Je l'assois sur son lit (sinon elle reste plantée au milieu de la pièce pendant deux heures avant de s'effondrer de sommeil. Je crois que vous prenez pas bien conscience de son état là ! J'ai JAMAIS vu Luna comme ça et je commence à vraiment stresser...) et je m'allonge à côté.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » Je chuchote.

J'ai failli commencer par lui raconter ma vie mais je me suis sentie vraiment égoïste sur le coup. Et puis elle m'écoutera pas tant qu'elle sera comme ça.

« Rien. »

C'est un murmure. Si j'avais pas vu ses lèvres bouger je l'aurais pas entendu.

J'ai un peu envie de pleurer aussi moi du coup. J'aime pas ce genre de situation.

« Allez dis-moi... » Je supplie presque.

Je suis douée pour raconter ma vie mais alors pour inspirer les confidences j'en sais rien. Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai plus essayé... J'avais bien remarqué pourtant qu'elle était bizarre ces derniers jours. Mais je lui ai rien demandé. Je m'étais dit que si c'était grave elle m'en parlerai et voilà le résultat. Je suis vraiment nulle comme meilleure amie...

Un énorme sanglot la traverse et elle s'effondre dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi comme je peux.

Au secours.

Elle chuchote des trucs mais déjà qu'elle parle pas bien fort, vu qu'en plus elle pleure je comprend vraiment rien.

« Excuse-moi »

En plus elle s'excuse mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

A moins que.. Elle m'a piqué mon mec ! Mais j'en ai pas en ce moment.

Je vois pas pourquoi elle s'excuserait à part ça...

« Je t'en avais pas parlé parce que... je savais pas comment te le dire. » Continue-t-elle.

Là je vous fait la reconstitution de ce que je comprend parce que en réalité, c'est beaucoup plus embrouillé que ça !

Je ne parle plus j'attends qu'elle continue. Je suis prête à tout entendre...

« Je suis amoureuse de Zacharias Smith »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tout mais peut être pas à ce point là.

Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet. Elle a peut être pas besoin de savoir que c'est le seul de l'école que j'étais sûre de ne jamais toucher et que même si cette année il fait le tombeur et qu'il est tout fier parce qu'il a eu une copine c'est pas pour ça que ses pustules (naturelles hein pas à cause d'un maléfice) ont disparus et que son visage n'est plus celui d'un petit con arrogant.

Non, je pense pas que c'est ça qu'il faut dire si je veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer...

D'un air entendu je l'engage à continuer... J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va me dire maintenant parce qu'il était quand même bien méchant avec elle l'année dernière (il a toujours voulu sortir avec moi, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, pour toutes les raisons citées précédemment, c'était pas possible entre nous. En plus j'étais avec Harry...)

Elle s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit et les larmes recommencent à couler sur ses joues. Je me place en face d'elle et j'attends.

« En fait, elle chuchote en tortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, Cela fait environ deux semaines que ça dure, au début des vacances plus précisément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, on était tous assis sur une table tu sais vu que tout le monde était parti. Il parlait avec un de ses copains et tout d'un coup, j'avais même pas remarqué que je le regardais moi, il s'est tourné vers moi et il m'a sourit. Alors je sais pas pourquoi, mais après ça j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'avais encore jamais été amoureuse mais je sais que je suis amoureuse ! Ça s'explique pas tu sais. (Encore une fois ceci est une reconstitution car elle pleure tellement que je ne saisis qu'un mot sur cinq..) »

Je suis assez choquée parce qu'elle me dit là. Premièrement parce que moi j'ai jamais vécu ce genre de trucs et deuxièmement parce que tomber amoureuse de Smith franchement.

Mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle pleure en fait.

« Et c'est si dramatique que ça d'être amoureuse ? » Je dis sur un ton enjoué destiné à dédramatiser la situation.

Ce qui échoue lamentablement. Elle se met à pleurer encore plus.

« C'est pas ça le problème, murmure-t-elle, il a du remarquer que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je sais pas comment il a fait parce que j'étais vraiment discrète, je te le jure Ginny. (Malgré ce serment j'ai du mal à la croire je sais pas pourquoi...) Il est venu me voir et il m'a dit que lui aussi il m'aimait bien mais que si je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble, il fallait pas qu'on se montre parce qu'après tout le monde parlerait sur nous et qu'il voulait pas de ça. Il voulait pas que je te le dise tu comprends ? »

Cette histoire commence à m'énerver contre Smith encore plus que je l'étais contre Harry et j'aimerais bien lui démonter la tête avant la fin parce que vu la tête de Luna, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Surtout que je pense qu'elle était jamais sorti avec un mec... Pour une première fois j'aurais pas choisi Smith (lui c'est plutôt pour la dernière parce qu'après t'es dégoutée des hommes... En même temps c'est pas vraiment un homme. Plutôt une larve...)

Et puis en plus il lui dit qu'il veut se cacher et tout... Et elle a pas le droit de me le dire...

« Donc on est sorti ensemble pendant la deuxième semaine de Noël mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise qu'on se cache et puis...(Elle a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise là...) il voulait absolument coucher avec moi et moi je voulais pas tu vois... »

Elle s'interrompt et se remet à pleurer.

C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de discussion avec Luna ça fait bizarre. Je savais même pas qu'elle savait qu'on pouvait coucher avec un mec alors...

Je sais pas trop quoi dire, j'attends qu'elle continue.

« Et puis hier, il m'a dit que si on couchait ensemble, on deviendrait un vrai couple, qu'on pourrait se voir en public alors... j'ai accepté... »

Elle rougit soudainement, houla... Je préfère qu'elle ne me parle pas de ce genre de détail. Smith me dégoute... J'y peux rien...

Mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner. Elle se reprend et termine son histoire, sur un ton monocorde.

« Donc ce soir, à la fin du repas je suis allée le voir, il était parti très rapidement hier soir et je vais pour l'embrasser. Il m'a repoussé violemment et il s'est moqué de moi méchamment avec ses copains. Apparemment c'était juste un pari pour vérifier si j'étais une vraie fille ou pas. Après j'ai couru. »

Elle referme la bouche et ses pleurs la suffoque.

Elle a l'air complètement perdue la pauvre. Je sais que c'est une histoire typique qui a déjà du arriver à des milliers de filles mais bon, que elle elle ait à vivre ce genre d'épreuve alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse...

Je la serre dans mes bras et je lui murmure :

« T'inquiète pas on se vengera de lui. »

Je ne sais même pas si elle m'entends. Elle s'endort doucement en pleurant, et quand je suis sûre qu'elle dort profondément, je retourne dans mon dortoir. Il y'a quelqu'un d'autre dont j'aimerais me venger avant.

_La salle de l'amour, jeudi 13 janvier 13h39_

« Encore en retard Parkinson. »

C'est simplement une constatation, j'avais jamais été en cours avec elle vu qu'elle a un an de plus que moi mais là je constate que la rumeur comme quoi elle est toujours en retard est parfaitement fondée.

Et je déteste les gens qui sont en retard (Remarquez, elle je la détestais déjà mais là, c'est encore pire.)

Déjà que je suis particulièrement énervée vu qu'à cause de Harry je ne me suis toujours pas retrouvé de copain alors que monsieur ramène une fille dans sa chambre un soir sur deux... Le pire c'est que tout le monde sait qu'il est totalement instable mais les gens lui pardonnent car ils se disent qu'il a des raisons plus que valables. Sans parler du fait que toutes les filles trouvent son « côté sombre » trop sex...

En plus Luna est effondrée depuis mardi, elle recommence les cours aujourd'hui mais honnêtement, j'ai autant peur qu'elle du moment où elle se retrouvera en face de lui. Il faut absolument que je trouve une vengeance digne de ce nom pour lui faire regretter sa naissance (et les fois ou il nous a battus au Quidditch...)

Bref Parkinson est en retard, ça ne fait que le deuxième cours et je sens déjà que le troisième reviendra à signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je ne l'aime pas cette fille c'est viscéral, je sais même pas pourquoi...

Je lui jette un regard sombre mais j'écarte quand même mon sac.

Elle a l'air vraiment énervée elle aussi... Quoique, je comprends pourquoi, moi aussi je serais énervée si mon ex se retrouvait à Sainte Mangouste pour des raisons pareilles. Surtout que tout le monde sait pourquoi et que là s'est allé tellement loin que plus personne ne se risquera à sortir avec elle...

Quoique finalement c'est pas pire que moi... Même si Harry est plus discret, l'effet et le même...

On échange un regard venimeux et je vois qu'elle sait qu'on est dans même situation... Frustrées, en attente d'une vengeance qui ne sera que trop douce et surtout, habitées par un besoin impérieux de se défouler sur quelqu'un !

« Pas trop en manque Weasley ? Susurre-t-elle après avoir posé ses affaires sur la table.

-Sûrement pas autant que toi... Je rétorque irritée qu'elle ait tapé aussi juste.

-Moi, mon ex m'a quitté avant de se faire défigurer. Minaude-t-elle suggestive. Il n'a pas été tabasser pour me lâcher mais pour m'avoir lâchée. La différence est tout à fait significative !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux... Le résultat est le même en fin de compte. Plus aucun mec ne voudra de nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je constate blasée.

-Mais aucun mec n'a jamais voulu de toi Weasley. »S'étonne-t-elle avec son sourire de vipère.

Je la foudroie du regard mais ça ne me vexe même pas, c'est tellement absurde pour le coup ce qu'elle raconte que ça ne peut pas m'atteindre...

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux... Je répond patiemment.

-Oui c'est sûr que vu comme t'allumes tout le monde ce serait dramatique qu'aucun ne veuille de toi mais de là à dire qu'ils sont tous à tes pieds... Se moque-t-elle

-C'est sûr que toi tu séduis de façon tellement plus subtile. »

Je ne nie même pas... C'est vrai que parfois il m'est arrivé d'allumer certains mecs. Je le reconnais mais elle n'a pas vraiment de conseils à me donner.

Enfin, ça me distrait un peu de parler avec elle même si c'est simplement pour s'insulter...

**POV Pansy Parkinson**

_Dans un couloir, jeudi 13 janvier 15h25_

Je suis traumatisée à vie.

J'ai discuté pendant plus d'une heure avec Weasley et je ne me suis même pas ennuyée. Le pire c'est que je viens de le réaliser. Parce que dans la salle je croyais qu'on se bâchait mais en fait on s'est traitées d'allumeuse pendant les cinq premières minutes et vu que le sujet tournait en rond, on a commencé à critiquer ce cours inutile, tout ce qu'il y avait à reprocher à la prof et toutes les gamines qui s'étaient inscrites dans l'espoir d'avoir un copain un jour. Si c'est moi qui ait changé de sujet en premier je me suicide.

Enfin, je la méprise toujours hein ? Mais si je peux parler un peu avec elle pendant ses cours, je m'ennuierai moins c'est clair. Parce que en fait on se ressemble un peu.

...

Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ?

Non c'est pas grave on oublie. C'est parce que je suis fatiguée et que Draco m'a énervé.

Il faut que je me trouve un mec qui n'aura pas peur de Draco et Blaise, c'est ça la solution en fait.

La liste n'est pas longue en fait.

Il y'a sûrement la plupart des Gryffondors mais je me vois mal sortir avec un Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle on oublie. Et les Serpentards aussi je crois... C'est encore pire, ils n'ont pas peur de lui mais ils l'admirent. Ils n'oseront jamais le mettre en colère.

La situation est dramatique.

J'entends la sonnerie résonner. On est sorties en avance avec Weasley... Il doit être environ trois heures et demi. Il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir. L'idée de retrouver les deux pestes sans personnalité qui logent avec moi m'exaspère d'avance. Elizabeth et Rose... Jusqu'en cinquième année ça passait, elle m'aimaient bien et elles me suivaient partout parce qu'elles m'admiraient trop mais le jour où j'ai piqué le mec de Rose elles se sont retournées contre moi... Elles ont toujours pas compris que s'il était parti c'était pas parce que je l'avais outrageusement allumé mais parce qu'elle était totalement inintéressante... Enfin, c'étaient mes seules amies filles ( les seules avec qui j'avais été obligée de faire connaissance quoi...) et depuis je suis tout le temps avec Blaise et Draco.

Une main qui se glisse sur ma hanche m'interrompt dans ces réflexions sur mon statut d'asocial et je me dégage lestement, presque un réflexe...

Je m'apprête à gifler celui qui a osé faire ça avant de me rappeler qu'il ne faut pas que je sois trop difficile vu que plus personne n'est sensé vouloir de moi dans cette école.

De toute façon, je suis tellement surprise que j'aurais arrêté mon geste dans tous les cas.

* * *

A suivre..

Merci à ceux qui me laisseront une rewiews :p

Bisous


End file.
